


Here I Am

by Faratiano



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Family, Human Experimentation, Multi, Pathcode (EXO), Superpowers, Thriller, credence is a goldstein, pathcode au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faratiano/pseuds/Faratiano
Summary: After the horror of the Great War, ten people were chosen for an experiment: a gene enhancement of humans, to make them immortal and able to control certain elements: light, earth, fire, water, and many more. 'The Guardians', or so the project was called.The reason they were created is to protect and keep peace in the world.But humans' greed and power lust took over the real purpose of the experiment once they knew it succeeded; World War II happened. For the greater good, the Guardians scattered around the world. Burying their powers deep within until it was forgotten. The world has been at peace ever since.Now it's 2015. A man named Gellert Grindelwald has an ambition to find all the Guardians, and trigger their powers, so they would emerge for a great cause.Will they fulfill his call?
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Albus Dumbledore, Credence Barebone & Nagini, Credence Barebone & Tina Goldstein, Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange & Newt Scamander, Leta Lestrange/Theseus Scamander, Newt Scamander & Theseus Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski & Newt Scamander, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein & Leta Lestrange, Tina Goldstein & Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Yusuf Kama & Nagini
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	1. Queenie | London

**Author's Note:**

> supposedly an #FBWeek2019 submission, but this brain wouldn't corporate. But I hope I can finish this one :)
> 
> Inspired by my favorite group, EXO's concept: Pathcode.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Droplets of rain gently tapping her umbrella. A friendly and comforting rhythm greeted the pink canopy. Queenie Goldstein smiled. It's been awhile since London had this weather. All she needed now was a cup of coffee, a _Pain au Chocolat,_ and a warm cozy café, to call it a perfect day.

She closed her umbrella and entered the café she'd been heading to; the Blue Petals. Behind the cashier desk, a young man greeted her with a smile.

"Welcome! What can I get for you today?"

Queenie smiled in return. She was about to make her order when she suddenly heard the young man again,

_'Oh, she's beautiful.'_

"Excuse me?"

Her reaction startled him. He blinked rapidly, lips parted. "I… didn't say anything, miss."

_'Did she read my thoughts?'_

And yes she did.

Queenie felt the blood in her face was all drained down. This can't be true.

She didn't care how the young man called for her as she rushed off that place. She turned her head here and there. The street was busier than before. Queenie hoped her hearing the man's thought was nothing but her imagination.

_'I forgot my umbrella!'_

_'Margaret is a lucky girl. Just look at her.'_ _'This is insane!'_

Oh, how wrong she was.

With one hand clenched tighter on her umbrella and the other covered her ear, Queenie hastened aimlessly, avoiding people as much as she could before she could hear them. Why was this happening again? She hadn't used this ability for _decades_. She'd buried it deep down. And her life was peaceful ever since. But now, people's thoughts flooded her mind. Screaming at her. Drowning her.

_Terror. Pain. Loud._

_Those three things had been torturing Queenie for the past hour. She gritted her teeth. Eyes shut. Palms pressed even tighter on her ears. Though she knew it was useless. Because it was all from her head, not ears._

_There were no more than ten people in the room, but she could hear every single one of them. Jacob, Tina, Albus, the staff, all of their thoughts crashed onto one another and violently assaulted her own mind. They grew stronger and stronger, not even her loudest wail could surpass those voices. It had only been two days since the Final Injection, and Queenie could already feel herself growing mad. Her insides began to burn. Until-_

_"Queenie."_

_Strange. As if something was blocking them or muffling them down, the noises suddenly became a lot quieter than before. Except for her sister's, that was calling her name over and over again. After many efforts to open her eyes, Queenie was beyond relieved finding out it wasn't from her mind, but her_ real _voice, as she saw Tina kneeling right in front of her._

_"Focus on my voice. Breathe."_

_Tina's stern yet soothing voice and her gentle hands holding her shoulders helped Queenie to do so. After several deep inhales and exhales, she managed to slow down her breathing. Her body began cooling down._

_As her vision became clearer, Queenie realized Tina wasn't just guiding her to breathe. She'd put themselves in a giant ball of ice. Large enough to give them a good amount of space and not freeze them to death. Its thick layer managed to suppress those noises from coming directly into her head. Queenie wasn't sure how that works, but it did, and she was grateful for it._

_When Tina cupped her face and carefully pressed her forehead against her own, Queenie felt a great weight had been lifted. As if her sister let her share the pain to be endured together._

_In that moment, Queenie, who almost lost her will to live earlier, began to regain her strength. A small spark of hope was born. One day, she will be able to control this power._

_As long as Tina was by her side, she believed she could do anything._

Queenie bursted into tears. It tortured her even more realizing she was all alone this time. No one she could reach out to. The images of her sister, her family, her husband, flashed one by one. Bringing her back to that decade of her life. In the facility, where she rescued them from their rooms in the midst of chaos. Teleported each of them to different parts of the world before those greedy humans could get their powers.

Her umbrella fell from her hand. Queenie covered her other ear. It pained her so much she almost lost her mind, if it wasn't because a white-haired man across the street caught her attention. He just stood there still, hands in his coat pocket. Staring at Queenie with a dark smile.

_Berlin_. Queenie heard his thoughts. _Meet me in Berlin. That's where your sister is_.

He tipped his hat and to her shock, he disappeared, _literally._ He left Queenie with so many questions; did he just teleport too? Who is he? What does he know about her sister? How does he know she's in Berlin, when it wasn't even the place Queenie took her to? She remembered it clearly how she told everyone to always move whenever they can. 

It intrigued her. 

The thought of knowing where Tina could be. The thought of having a chance to meet her after so long. And maybe.. _just_ maybe... she could even find the others...

But who _was_ that man?

What was his intention?

Queenie couldn't ignore this. There must be a reason why that mysterious man came to her. Whether for a good reason or bad, it was _her_ call to find out. Tina could be in danger. She might need her help.

She looked at her surroundings once again, making sure no one was watching. 

With a snap of her fingers, she disappeared into thin air.

  
  


* * *


	2. Yusuf  |  Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, peeps. Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

  
  
  


Yusuf had no choice but to pick that newspaper.

It was the only one that was written in english, hidden between piles of local ones and magazines (someone _has to_ clean that mess, really), and the date on the right corner said it was published in 2009, meaning that newspaper has been there for _six_ years. 

What could he expect? no one reads newspapers anymore, as far as he observed. 

He settled himself on the single table right in the corner. Accompanied with a cup of coffee, he unfolded the newspaper. About to enjoy his calm, soothing afternoon.

Until he read the first headline.

His eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he'd just read. But the words before his eyes were crystal clear,

**_'Post-World War I Secret Project Unveiled: the Guardians'_ **

Yusuf's heart began to race. Who wrote this? What else did the writer know? How many people have read this paper? It filled the whole page. He skimmed through the news, eyes quickly tracing paragraph after paragraph. 

_'Researchers speculated the project began in 1929. An experiment of creating special peacekeepers to serve the League of Nations founded by…'_

There were two pictures, one right below the headline that showed an abandoned, partly ruined building in the middle of nowhere, which Yusuf recognized instantly: the Facility. Or should he say, his former home. Then a smaller one on the bottom corner. It was blurry and grainy, like a scan of a vintage photo, and it took Yusuf a moment to learn what picture it was.

His mind drifted into a certain memory of his past. More than eight decades ago...

  
  


**_1930_ **

_"Yusuf Kama."_

_Clutching his old, dusty hat to his chest, Yusuf entered the dull grey room. Flashing a nervous but polite smile to the young lady who was just walking out. According to the letter, this should be an interview. He took a deep breath. He was never good at interviews, proving why he hadn't got a stable job until now. He hoped this one would go well._

_After he closed the door, Yusuf was greeted warmly by a man around his age. He wore a lab jacket with a stethoscope hanging around his neck. A doctor, Yusuf assumed. Would there be medical tests too?_

_The man shook Yusuf's hand and introduced himself. He claimed to be usually called 'Big Brother'. He thanked Yusuf for coming and offered him a seat while he proceeded to sit at his own desk. The man, Big Brother, began to ask usual questions; full name, age, nationality, in which Yusuf managed to answer with ease. Then Big Brother would click his pen and write on his wooden clipboard._

_Yusuf quietly observed him. Big Brother was a laid-back man. Friendly, as he managed to make the interview felt like two acquaintances getting to know each other. But something about him still made Yusuf uneasy. Either the glint in his eyes, or the energy he was giving, it was oddly… enthusiastic. Like a tiny bit of madness, hidden beneath his calm demeanor._

_"Finally, we're getting to the real question," Big Brother put down his clipboard and crossed his arms on his desk, leaning closer to Yusuf. "What makes you want to join this project?"_

_"You sent me a letter,_ Monsieur _. The same one you sent my sister four months ago." Yusuf answered, again with ease. There was nothing to hide.That day Yusuf came to England to visit his sister, worried what might happen to her because she hadn't responded to his letters for months, only to find her house empty. Nothing left except a half-burnt letter sitting in her room. All Yusuf could remember were an unfamiliar logo as the head and his sister's name._

_And four months later, he received the same letter._

_Big Brother shrugged. "You could've just ignored it. There are no consequences from doing so."_

_"My sister is there, as well as her husband. They're the only family I have left and I want to be with them."_

_For a few seconds, Big Brother only looked at him, in a way Yusuf found it hard to interpret how the man felt about his answer. He then sighed, took off his glasses, and stood up to walk around the desk._

_"Mr. Kama, there are only two slots left for this project," Big Brother began as he stopped in front of Yusuf, his lower back leaning against the edge of the desk, "It is important for you to know that once you are in, we will take you to our most hidden facility. You will be isolated from the world until we're sure you are ready and not even us could decide when that might be-"_

_"I'm fully aware of the procedure." Yusuf interrupted with a sigh. He didn't want Big Brother to waste his time explaining it to him when he'd memorized them too well._

_Big Brother gave him another look. "This gene-enhancement experiment is not an easy journey. It doesn't just require your time, but also all of your strength and energy. So 'wanting to be with your family' is not a good enough reason for me to choose you, Mr. Kama. I need your wholehearted commitment, like Leta and Theseus have given me."_

_"Now let me ask you one more time; what makes you want to join this project?"_

_Yusuf gulped. He needed to think deeper for this one. He wanted this job. He wanted to prove he was still useful for this world. And by doing so, Yusuf realized he had to tell Big Brother the truth. A fragment of truth he'd never shared to anyone before._

_"Me and Leta had different fathers, they both died in the war. Leta was stationed as a nurse. Even Theseus, who was her fiance back then, came home a war hero. While my family were out there sacrificing themselves, I spent my life running away and hiding like a coward."_

_Yusuf took a deep breath. Fiddling his fingers to calm himself. It turned out speaking up about this needed more effort than he thought._

_"I was not there for Leta when our parents died. I was not there for her wedding. I was never there. Yet she and Theseus… they were still willing to answer my letters when I decided to reach them, even when it took me years to do so. They welcomed me with open arms despite everything I've doneㅡ" he choked. Heat growing in his eyes._

_On the other hand, Big Brother was quiet. Listening._

_"They- they understand, you know? And all they wanted was for me to come home." Yusuf continued after another deep breath, "Now,_ Monsieur, _if there's a chance for me to pay for my mistakes, to be with the only family I've got left_ and _a chance to_ _contribute to the world. Who am I to step back from this offer?"_

_A small, satisfied smile slowly crept to Big Brother's face._

_"Good answer."_

It was the best and the worst choice he'd ever made in his life.

Best, because after nine years living in the facility, not only he was able to stay with his family, he'd found _more._ A group of various, flawed people, who shared the same pain and responsibility. People he was eternally grateful for.

Worst, because when the facility was attacked, he had to separate with them, far in different parts of the world. He had no choice but to turn back into his old self; running and hiding.

Yusuf felt cold sweat dripping down his temples. His hands were trembling. Now that he knew this news could be everywhere, could be known by everyone, he had to _run._

Meanwhile, without his knowing, a white-haired man in a dark coat was watching two tables from him. He waved his hand toward the ceiling and stretched one leg out of his table.

Yusuf jolted when he heard a shattering sound coming from above. At the same time, a waiter tripped on a customer's foot, he screamed to warn Yusuf as the cup of coffee flew from his tray. By instinct, he raised the newspaper to cover himself. He winced, praying the hot liquid wouldn't fall straight to his clothes. 

But two seconds later, nothing happened. Confused, he peeked over the tip of the papers and dropped his jaw in disbelief.

A glob of coffee was flying mid air, right towards his eyes. The cup and the small plate beneath it separately hovered on the tray. When he looked above, shards of glass from a lightbulb scattered, refusing to land.

Trying not to let panic take over him, he looked around the entire café. Every person, from customers to the baristas, had stopped moving. Like a movie scene being paused.

Yusuf gulped. There was only one explanation to this.

He had stopped time.

No, impossible. He hadn't used this power since ages. The serum should've died in his body at least a decade ago. Unless..

_An eclipse?_

His intention to look out the window immediately vanished when he saw a middle aged, white-haired man sitting two tables from him. Yusuf felt his heart stop. His body turned ice cold, tensing in fear.

Because unlike everyone else who was frozen in time, the white haired man was able to smile and stand up.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated :D let me know what you think!
> 
> I'll see you on the next chapter


End file.
